


"Don't drink that, you don't know where it's been!!"

by Obsession_Possession



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chaos, F/F, F/M, Foolishness, Gay, M/M, Mayhem, Multi, based on a convo i had with fam, chatfic, im very tired, it is currently 1am, kind of, oof, shitpost, someone please kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession_Possession/pseuds/Obsession_Possession
Summary: So I saw that chatfics are really popular in this fandom, and decided to make one yay...This is actually based on a conversation I had with a friend.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Enoshima Junko & Ikusaba Mukuro, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Ikusaba Mukuro & Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	"Don't drink that, you don't know where it's been!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this instead of trying to get my grades up.  
> names of the hellbound heathens:  
> Sayaka: Katy Perry  
> Mukuro: gun girl  
> Leon: teeball  
> chihiro:cOmPuTeRyGuY  
> Mondo: BIcycle  
> Taka: eDuCaTiOn  
> Hifumi: rat  
> Celeste: deck'o'cards  
> Sakura: stronk flower  
> Kyoko: PurpleSus  
> Byakuya Togami: MoneyBags  
> Toko Fukawa: JK Rowling  
> Aoi: darwin  
> Hiro: haircut  
> Makoto: Lucky Rattail  
> Junko: Despair_Monke

_78 th train wreck_

_4:07 am_

_Despair_Monke, gun girl, and two others are online!_

Despair_Monke: Sooo, I found a ???-year-old bottle of coke in the pantry…

Despair_Monke: ten dollars says I’ll drink it >:))

gun girl: JUNKO NO

Despair_Monke: on second thought, make it 50

Lucky Rattail: Junko PLEASE it’s too early for this!

Despair_Monke: ITS NEVER TO EARLY TO CAUSE UTTER CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION

Despair_Monke: dammit I need a bottle opener

MoneyBags: What are you insufferable beasts squabbling about now? Some people are trying to sleep!

Despair_Monke: read up grumpypants

Despair_Monke: Toe-gami do you know where I can find a bottle opener this coke is old

Lucky Rattail: Byakuya please don’t-

MoneyBags: If I tell you where to find one will you stop pestering me?

Despair_Monke: i make no promises ;)

gun girl: Byakuya we’ve already had to take her to see Mikan twice this month I don’t wanna go again

MoneyBags: …There might be one in the junk drawer in the kitchen. If you cannot find one, I know that the purple-haired midget from class 79 sells contraband, so he might have one.

MoneyBags: Now get the hell away from me, swine.

Despair_Monke: THANKS BB <3

MoneyBags: It’s Togami to you, bimbo.

gun girl: GOD FUCKING DAMMIT TOGAMI

Lucky Rattail: Togami, you’re sleeping on the couch.

MoneyBags: Silence, bottom.

Despair_Monke: Get owned, eggboi.

_PurpleSus and Katy Perry are now online!_

PurpleSus: wth it’s four in the morning.

Katy Perry: Mukuro, what’s going on?

gun girl: Read up.

Despair_Monke: ^^

Lucky Rattail: ^^^

PurpleSus: Are you shitting me?

Katy Perry: Mukuro, why didn’t you stop her?!

gun girl: I’m too over it to stop her.

_Darwin is now online!_

Darwin: is the daily chaos starting early? You guys are blowing up my phone.

PurpleSus: No, just Junko being Junko

Katy Perry: go back to sleep Hina

Darwin: okay (◐ω◑ )

_Darwin is now offline._

PurpleSus: welp im off

Katy Perry: Me too

gun girl: ditto.

_Katy Perry, gun girl, and one other are offline._

Despair_Monke: where is everybody going??

Despair_Monke: I’m not done being a nuisance!

MoneyBags: Yes, you are.

_MoneyBags and Lucky Rattail are now offline._

Despair_Monke: …

Despair_Monke: You’re just going to fuck your boyfren ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> guess who got surgeryyyyyyy  
> it hurts like a biiiitchhchchtcth  
> kudos and comments are appreciatedddddddd  
> byyeee


End file.
